thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1
Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1 is an episode of The Red Plains Rider, a part of the Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars universe. Audio Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1 audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *The Red Plains Rider - Busy Philipps *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *The Saloon Doors (Alternate Version) - Hal Lublin *Dolores County - Autumn Reeser *Sparks Nevada (Alternate Retired Version) - Hal Lublin *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Ginny West - Janet Varney *Sparks Nevada (Sparks The Human Version) - Kristen Schaal *Croach the Tracker (Dream Version) - Mark McConville *Virgil West - Keegan-Michael Key *Chesh Glutterfane - Richard Speight, Jr. *Chesh Glutterfane (Idealized Version) - Timothy Omundson *The Red Plains Rider (Alternate Male Version) - Jeremy Carter *Ezra Seldom - Matt Gourley * Pemily Stallwark - Molly Quinn *Barkeep (Alternate Non-Gossip Version) - Mark McConville *Stacy Kerns-Nevada - Julia Duffy Plot The Red Plains Rider, Pemily Stallwark and Dolores County ride in a rocket away from the Earth's Moon to attempt to catch Chesh Glutterfane. Red wonders if the rocket they're in is fast enough to catch him, or if Pemily is old enough to drive it, but Dolores sticks up for Pemily. Dolores also mentions that the moon has a booming rocket-building industry. After nearly losing Chesh behind a satellite, they spot Harold of the Galaxium intersecting Chesh, then watch as Chesh kills Harold, takes The Force Galactic from his suitcase to wield himself, and appears in front of them. Chesh quickly banishes Pemily and Red into another dimension, then punches Dolores out of the rocket, and back onto the moon. Chesh notices Sparks and the others on the moon looking for him, and leaves to confront them. Meanwhile, in another dimension, Pemily and Red enter The Space Saloon. They recognize the place, but don't recognize the Barkeep behind the bar. The Barkeep recognizes Pemily, but only as the winner of Punishment Soccer, and also mentions that she went to go help the Moon's underground resistance. Pemily denies the second part, and the Barkeep says he won't ask what she's been doing, since he's not a gossip. Red says this proves he isn't the real Barkeep. The idealized version of Chesh Glutterfane arrives. He explains that the Barkeep in their universe created all of the alternate universes, they're now in one of these, and he's being sent by a man in the corner of the saloon back to Red and Pemily's universe to confront his other self. He says goodbye to Pemily and Red, and tells Ezra to send him. Pemily and Red ask Ezra to send them back to their universe as well. Ezra is awed at Red's appearance, saying she's just like he dreamed she would be. Before he explains himself, he says he aims to do something now, and will call her in a minute, then disappears. A few seconds later, Red and Pemily fade, and arrive at the end of ''Crisis on Infinite Marses part 2'', with Ezra explaining that he's there for The Red Plains Rider, and all of the Sparks, Croach and Ginny's saying that Ezra will have to go through them to get to Red. Red hears this and is touched, thanking them, though she's going to fight her own battles. Red says she figured out who Ezra is -- he's her father, and Ezra confirms it. Red also notices that Croach is drunk, so Ezra removes Croach's drunkenness. Ezra then removes all of the extra Sparks, Croach and Ginnys, though not the male version of Red. Before Centered-Sparks and Virgil disappear, they again debate whether or not they should move in together. Ezra explains that he's looking for a dimension where Red's mother still exists, so he can put their family back together. In his dimension, when they landed on Mars to colonize the planet, they were attacked and slaughtered by lizard men. Red and her mother were killed, and Ezra survived though he had been shot in his stomach, dragged himself to town, and vowed vengeance. He spent a long time riding the Red Plains of Mars killing lizard men until he killed the ones that killed his family. The act only gave him temporary peace. Later, he was eating supper on a wagon train and saved the life of a member of The Galaxium from choking. That member of The Galaxium held some space powers in a trust for Ezra, until he died, and then Ezra took the space powers to use. Since then, he's been looking in various universes to get his family back. Red realizes that she has a name, and her surname is Seldom. Ezra asks if she would like to know her name, and the male version of Red asks if they'd picked out a name for a boy. Before Ezra can answer, Dolores calls The Marshal Station and tells those assembled that all of the alternate universes that The Barkeep created have started smushing together. Sparks doesn't think any of them can survive a dimensional smush, but Dolores is cut off before she can offer more information. Ezra says that the smush is his doing. His plan is to take all the best parts of all the dimensions and incorporate them into this, the prime universe, making sure everyone is happy from then on out and dispose of all the bad stuff entirely. He asks each assembled to name something they regret, and they do. Sparks regrets stimulating Croach's eggsacs, Pemily regrets killing a refereaver who was just doing his job during Punishment Soccer, and Ginny regrets not becoming a troubleshooter and meeting Sparks sooner. Ezra says they could all be their best selves and reunited with loved ones. Red interjects, saying that though she lost her family, she was still raised by the martians, who took care of and influenced her. And then she has made a lot of mistakes in her past, with both Sparks and Croach, but making those mistakes prepared them all for the relationships they're in now. Ezra says she can keep her memories of her mistakes, but he just wants his kid riding by his side, and Red says it would be nice to be with her family, but Croach objects. Croach asserts that she already is amongst her family, that as people grow up, they create their own families. They have a family on G'loot Praktaw -- Red, Himself, Sparks, Ginny, the Barkeep, Felton, and The Widow Johnson. They care for each other, and are a family of friends. Croach also says that as mature individuals they can also create a family of loved ones, and declares his love for her. Red is touched, and tells Croach she loves him, too. Ezra says they can work with that. Pemily wonders if they're going to fight Ezra, but Sparks says they can talk it out. He points out that when Ezra smushed all of the other Sparks, Croach and Ginnys into them, he didn't smush the male Red Plains Rider into Red. He didn't have the heart to erase male Red, and Sparks points out that they're a lot alike. Male Red and Ezra realize their similarities, and the male Red agrees to ride with their father, traversing dimensions to look for Red's mother. Red has Ezra agree to not erase any more dimensions in her mother's name, as she's sure her mother wouldn't want that, even though she never knew her mother. Ezra says Red is the spitting image of her mother. Sparks has Ezra un-merge all the folks who had been erased back where he found them. Ginny suggests Ezra keeps just enough powers to look through the universes, but to put the rest in a trust. Ezra and the male Red leave together. Red congratulates Sparks on saving all of the dimensions. He says he had to because of what Croach said about making their own family. He could have stopped existing as he is, then he and Ginny couldn't move in together. Ginny accepts Sparks' request. Red then has a realization -- her father called her "dumpling" several times as he spoke to her, and that could be her name. Pemily says it aloud: Dumpling "Red Plains Rider" Seldom. Ginny says that no parent would name their child after food. Just then, there's a sound, and someone teleports into the Marshal Station. Stacy Kerns-Nevada, Sparks' mother, teleports in and greets her son, calling him by her nickname for him, "Noodle". She says everyone is proud of him, everyone in the USSA was watching as he saved all of those dimensions. Stacy hopes that Sparks' new girlfriend doesn't complicate his decision, as a position has opened up and the USSA is offering it to him -- Marshal of Earth. Notes *The episode's title is a reference to Crisis on Infinite Earths, a landmark storyline in DC Comics. *This episode takes place before, during, and after Crisis on Infinite Marses part 2. *Ezra mentions his family was killed by Lizardmen, it is unknown if these are Lizardmen from Mercury or Lizardmen from Planet 30. Continuity *This is the 196th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Crisis on Infinite Marses part 2, which is also the previous episode in the Sparks Nevada Universe Continuity. *The previous The Red Plains Rider Segment episode released is Carbonite-mare (TAH #148). *The next episode is Beyond Belief - Gory Gory Hallelujah, with the ad Bucatino Business #7 (TAH #196.1) in between. *The next episode in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars canon is Malware Wars (TAH #198). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on December 6th, 2014 and released on February 9th, 2015. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra *Sound Effects: Cayenne Chris Conroy *Producers: Acker, Blacker, & Type 55 Films Category:The Red Plains Rider Episodes Category:Sparks Nevada Universe Episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:December 2014 segments